Once Upon A Time, Leighton was Born
by LiveLaughLuelle07
Summary: Leighton!" The orphanage mother called out to me, grabbing my face as my vision went black. I could see a sign, StoryBrooke. I saw a Yellow Car driving away as people disappeared in a purple mist, then I saw the Empire State building, before it transferred to a apartment room, room 27. Then I saw that same sign, the one that said StoryBrooke


**Hi! My name as all of you should know is Loryn!**

**This story is my ideal opinion of what I WANT Season 4 of Once Upon a Time, the TV show to turn out, so don't judge my awesomeness! I am so excited for March 9th, the returning of Once Upon A Time! Season 4! **

**:DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OUAT CHARACTERS exept Leighton. THANK YOU! **

* * *

**Once Upon A Time…**

**There was a Princess named Snow White, and a Prince Charming. They had one baby girl, Emma. When they ended up having another one along the way without knowing, her name was Leighton. Emma was supposed to Break the Curse that Regina had made, and she did, and plenty other adventures, but after that, her memories were taken to save Henry, her son. Her parents were put back in the enchanted forest, while she was in New York, not remembering anything…**

**_Right before Snow White and everyone else were sent back to the Enchanted Forest…_**

_In an Orphanage in California… _

[Leighton Richards]

I rose out of bed, looking at the clock on my small nightstand; it read 8:00 in green, digital letters. My eyes widened as I balanced myself to put my black chucks after putting my skinny Jeans and my USA, Hockey Jersey on.

I ran a brush through my long, blonde hair, before placing it in a high pony tail, and then grabbed my dirty book-bag, filling it with several books.

I read the clock once more, 8:13

I hurried down the long hallway, sliding down the rail for the stairs, and landed at the bottom, walking to the dining room and calmly sitting myself at the sixteen sitter table. I checked the clock once more, which the time was now 8:14, I smiled

Just on time.

Everyone else sat themselves down, and were handed plates full of pancakes and eggs.

"Here you go Leighton, let's not forget your Cocoa" The Orphanage mother said, setting it down before me, "Oh, but your forgetting something" I said with fake surprise before she threw me the cinnamon container.

"Okay everybody, Its 8:15" She said once more, I smiled, but I wasn't feeling so good, then, a sharp pain erupted through my body, causing me to shriek out in pain. I fell out of my chair, and every time I tried to move, the pain would shoot through me again.

"Leighton!" The orphanage mother called out to me, grabbing my face as my vision went black.

_I could see a sign, StoryBrooke._

_I saw a Yellow Car driving away as people disappeared in a purple mist, then I saw the Empire State building, before it transferred to a apartment room, room 27. _

_Then I saw that same sign, the one that said StoryBrooke._

_It zoomed out a bit, before I saw an abandoned city, StoryBrooke?_

_The vision faded, before landing in a castle with many fairytale characters around a table. A man ran into the room, "Regina, StoryBrooke, the sign is back!" He said as a mist was shown, showing a green sign, saying Entering StoryBrooke. "What do you mean the town is back? It disappeared after I fixed Pan's curse!" A lady with a dark hair yelled, but the one beside her patted her shoulder, she had Brown hair, and a long, yellow dress, Belle. _

_"That's not possible, the only way it would be If there was somebody who was still connected to it through their birthparents, which is Impossible since the only one was Emma" Belle announced as the room looked another women, who wore a colorful dress, with black, curly hair, Snow White._

_She wore a distressed look, "There was one more child, Leighton" Snow White said as everyone scowled, "But she disappeared, we thought she was gone forever, not important anymore" She added, and everyone's expressions softened. _

_"Regina, the town didn't appear again, just the sign, and a few city buildings" The man said again as Regina wore a facial expression of confusion._

_"That's not possible, not even another child could bring it back" Regina argued._

_"Then what happens now? What's going to happen?" One of the dwarfs asked when everyone shrugged, "I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see, whoever is bringing it back, she has to be a part of the curse we are dealing with now" Regina, who spoke first in the silence had said._

_"About that, do we know how strong he is?" Belle asked as everybody shook their heads, "Then how exactly are we going to win?" She questioned, closing her eyes for a moment. _

_"Leighton, Leighton has to work with Emma, has to get her to believe again, then they must come find us, I don't know how, but they'll find a way if they work together" Regina answered as everyone nodded, "We must have faith, until then, we must watch closely for any destruction"_

_They said my name? _

_Then I saw Snow Whites face again, "You have to save us; a new threat has risen" _

_"Leighton?" Snow white asked_

_Leighton?_

"Leighton?" The orphanage mother said worriedly

"They said my name" I muttered as the orphanage mother looked at me, "I think you have a concussion Leighton, let's get to the doctors" She added once more, but I stood up, I needed to get to New York, I needed to find StoryBrooke.

I ran up the stairs as fast as lightning, and hurried through my dresser, grabbing the worn out leather wallet with over five grand inside. I placed it in my bag along with a few belongings and Clothes, I packed my hairbrush, and other necessitates in the same book-bag I had placed the books earlier.

I put the black beanie over my head as I headed down stairs again. The Orphanage mother followed me out of the glass doors, "Leighton! You're seventeen, you can't go anywhere, whatever that was; it can be avoided!" She shrieked as I walked down the sidewalk, calling a cab with my phone.

"I have to do this, and you can't stop me!" I replied just as loud, waving a hand to the now visible yellow vehicle. "Leighton!" She shrieked again as I opened the now in front of me cab, and getting in to it. I shut the door, ignored the knocks on the window of the car.

"Los Angeles Air Port" I demanded, handing a hundred dollar bill to the cab driver.

And I was off.

I reached the destination in a minimum of thirty minutes, and to say I was pleased was an understatement. I entered the double doors, pushing them open, and walked in.

Walking to the main counter, "One ticket to Maine please" I asked as the Counter person gave me a disappointed look. "I'm sorry, you must be Eighteen or older to buy your own ticket, much less fly a plane to Maine" She apologizes

I rolled my eyes, before grabbing my wallet, showing my fake ID, "I am eighteen" I reply, then stacking Three hundred dollars on the counter, "Keep the change" I said as I was given my passport.

I sat in one of the plastic, blue chairs waiting for my flight to call. I waited about one to two hours before the flight was called, and I hoisted my backpack onto my shoulders, lining up in the survey line.

After I went through the check through and scanner, I boarded the plane, sitting in my assigned seat next to the window. Nobody ended up sitting next to me, so I placed my legs over the other two seats in a calm sleep.

_"There is time Regina, I know we can win this one!" Snow white shouted as she stood in front of Regina in a forest. "But we need them, we must find a way to bring him back, and Peter as well!" She added, "In order to win this one, Villains and Hero's need to work together" _

_Regina held her stomach, "Pan is already alive" Regina muttered, Snow white had a mask of confusion upon her face, "But Gold, H-He killed him!" She replied a few minutes later._

_"Gold killed his father, Peter Pan is a form, and he was not originally Malcolm. Malcolm somehow was placed as Peter Pan; Peter Pan is still a Villain, but not as evil, only Malcolm could preserve that much hate and regret into a human. Peter is dangerous. Peter is no longer in Neverland, Peter lives as an eighteen year old boy, and remembers everything. He's already looking for us, he's looking for StoryBrooke" Regina explained as Snow eventually understood the back-story._

_"Why didn't we know about this?" Snow fumed as Regina threw her a glare, "Why didn't you tell us about Leighton?" Regina retorted as they both glowered, "I thought it wasn't important, I thought we were done with Pan" Regina calmly said._

_"Well, now we need some kind of magic, we need Rumpelstiltskin" Snow countered as the vision faded, and for once, there was no time, just darkness._

I was woken up by one of the flight attendees, "Mrs. Leighton, we have arrived in Maine" She said before going to wake up a few more passengers. I rubbed my eyes, and stood up in the walk way, opening the trunk to grab my bag.

But it wasn't there; instead, I found an empty space, where it was supposed to be. My eyes widened in panic, and I raced down the aisle, the thief could be anywhere right now.

I ran through the airport, frantically searching for the only things I owned. Once I realized it wasn't in the airport, I crouched down

"This is terrible" I muttered, but I wasn't going to give up. I walked out of the drafty place, and searched the side-walks, and then I was off, I ran down each way before stopping, out of breath.

"They've got to be somewhere!" I whispered, and looked both ways again. Something caught my eye, a path in the woods, on the other side of the road. I squinted, before dashing into traffic, and with a series of honks, and angered drivers, I made it.

I hesitantly walked through the path, half expecting something to murder me, or jump me. The funny thing was there were no turns, no crossways, and no confusion on where to go?

I could tell it was late, because the further I walked, the darker it got, and I could feel the energy within me starting to fail.

I couldn't give up though, I wouldn't.

That isn't like me at all; I turned around, looking each way where someone was to go. Finally, I walked over a little hill, spotting someone in the distance. I squinted, eyeing the bag on the man's back, and I was almost positive it was mine.

Great Instincts Leighton

I rolled my eyes, before getting just a tiny bit closer. I was just ten feet from him, and I'm sure if I could just-

_Snap!_

I pursed my lips, before leaping into the woods, just in time for the man to look back at the spot I was in moments ago.

I exhaled, releasing the breath I was holding.

I just leaned against the tree that was behind me, I think it would be safer if I traveled through the woods.

I peeked through the trees, seeing him walking further away with _my_ bag hoisted on this shoulder.

Yeah, _I don't think so_

I cautiously ran through the woods, making sure to dodge tree's and twigs on the ground. Leaves made small crunches as I cursed silently, flinching as every sound was made

_Crunch._

_Crunch. _

"Stupid-flipping-" I muttered, just casually you know?

I just exhaled for the millionth time today, and continued through the forest, and eventually caught up to the stranger. He moved quickly, making it hard for me to equal out his pace. Every time I would step further than his body, he'd speed up.

"Slow down dude" I whispered at the stupid guy, "What's the hurry?" I questioned rhetorically as if he could hear me, and I mentally slapped myself for acting like a retard.

By now, it was pitch black, and my eyes had to adjust for a moment, so I could see where I was going. It was getting harder for me to catch up to him, because every once in a while, my eyes would droop a bit, before I shook the tire out of my system

_Or tried too_

I sighed, trying to plan how I was going to get my bag back, there are private things in there, and I don't need some strange man going through it.

Without knowing it, I realized I was ahead of him, which I smiled about

_Finally,_

I just waited silently until he was just about to pass me, and then I quickly showed myself, quickly pushing him over to the other side of the forest, what I didn't expect was, that there was a steep hill, causing us to tumble over the side, and continue somersaulting until we ended up breathless at the bottom.

One thing, I could tell, was that I was straddling him, and the rest was a mystery because my eyes were closed. I felt lightheaded, which was not good.

When I did open my eyes, clarity hit me, The man was a

_Boy_

A Teenage boy! He looked about my age, maybe a year or two older, and let me just say, he was inhumanly attractive. I could feel a pink blush apply itself along my cheek bones.

I found myself scanning his gorgeous face; His eyes were the most beautiful green, with specks of brown along the inner-edge, and his hair was a brownish-blondish color, which was flipped in the most _perfect_ way. Not to mention it looked completely clean and soft, and I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like against my fingers.

Cue the awkward cough…

"Are you done yet?" He asked in the most beautiful British accent, which sounded like music to my ears, but I hid the urge to grab him and kiss him.

Cue another awkward cough…

I glared at him, or his lips, which were formed in an amused smirk, "I believe you have something of mine"

He just quirked an eyebrow; that stupid smirk still plastered on his beautiful face. "What makes you think that" He smugly questioned as I felt the blood coursing through me start to boil, and it was not a good feeling, I just wanted to wipe the smug look on his face off.

I smirked in return, holding the Red, Medium sized bag by the handle. In case your wondering, what if he just has the same kind of bag? It has my Initials on the front, and it isn't hard to spot.

This just caused his smirk to widen, before he switched our position, so he was on top of me. I clenched my hand harder around the handle of the bag, just in case he was going to take it.

But our position also caused the small blush that covered my cheeks to skip a whole generation of colors, landing on one bright red I estimated. My breath hitched as one of his hands pulled my arms above my head.

He ducked his head, so our chests were close to touching, and whispered, "It's not the bag I needed, it's something inside it that I have taken" my general curiosity overwhelmed my mind.

"Yeah, and what's that" I breathlessly asked as he lifted off the ground, releasing my arms, before pulling an amulet that made my breath quicken, and had my heart leaping. "Give that back" I seethed, making a quick grab at the golden amulet.

"Have I hit a soft spot?" He asked chuckling, "I need this, people are counting on me to get it" He shrugged. While he was distracted, I flipped our bodies. "It doesn't belong to you" My voice dripping with venom.

"Oh, but that's my specialty, to steal things" He retorted, giving me an innocent smile. I just glared, before an idea was showered inside my head, and I smirked.

I place my hands on both of his cheeks, and apparently this was very weird, because I received a suspicious look.

I then, slammed my lips on his, catching him by surprise, and I felt the sound of the amulet being dropped, and then, the weirdest thing happened. His hand gripped my neck, and I felt a small shock go through my body.

I released his right cheek, using my left hand to grip the dirt, where the amulet had fallen. Once it was safely resting in my fist, I unclasped his lips from mine, and took a look at his appearance.

"I guess that's my specialty to" I said, dangling the amulet in his face, in which he glared deadly at me.

His hand bounced off my neck, as if it were his nerves reacting to something hot. I felt something weird bounce through my body, _disappointment._

But I pulled myself off his body, reluctantly, and pulled my bag on my shoulders. "I'll give it to you on two conditions" I turned, and in all his musclarness, he turned to me, and narrowed his eyes.

"And what are these conditions" He asked bitterly as I flinched mentally, "Take me to Storybrooke" I started as his attention was cast on my face in curiosity, "And?".

"And You have to take me to these people who need my amulet" I finished as I looked at him, who was cast in a hesitant state, he looked wary. After a few minutes of silence, "Deal, on one condition-" He said as I interrupted him.

"That's not how it wor-" I started to say until _he_ rudely interrupted me. "Fine, I guess you don't want to go to Storybrooke" He shrugged, turning away to walk up the hill.

I watched him walk away slowly, and I sighed, "Fine, what is this condition?" the desperation evident in my voice. "You have to tell me why for everything" He smirked and turned around as I groaned, "Now?" I asked as he nodded.

I rolled my eyes, "I had a dream of it, and the people you're meeting might be the people I need to meet, and I also need to get to New York afterwards" I quickly said, as he nodded, "first, we sleep, then tomorrow, we can start heading to Storybrooke" He stated

I smiled wide before doing my happy dance "Fantastic" I shrieked happily as he just chuckled, and I fell to the ground, "Good night Peter Pan" I sighed as he chuckled again, "Why the name?" He asked as I shrugged, "You seem like a Peter Pan" I whispered before slipping into a sleep.

_Regina burst through wooden double doors, "Snow, Pan's with Leighton" She muttered as Snow and Charming stood quickly, "No, He's going to hurt her!" Charming yelled as Regina shook her head, "I don't think that's his plan" she muttered._

_"What is he going to do with her?" Snow asked with wide eyes, "I don't know, all I know is that he would've killed her already if he was planning to kill her" Regina said, calmly sighing as Snow took a deep breath._

_"Have you figured out who is out to get us?" Charming tried to change the subject, which he succeeded in, because Regina just nodded, "I'm afraid she's getting more powerful" She grimaced, causing Snow's eyebrows to push together in confusion_

_What do you mean _she_" Snow questioned as Charming nodded "What do you mean?" He said. _

_Regina hesitated "I can't say, all I can say is think, who is more wicked than me? Who possess's more vengeance than me, about a girl who could only walk along a yellow brick path?" She hinted as Snow White nodded._

_Regina sighed, and turned around, and walked back out those beautiful wooden, double doors. _

I awoke silently, carefully lifting myself off the dirt ground. I eyed my surrounding, where just a few feet away laid Peter Pan, what a cute nickname I have made for him. I felt the golden jewelry weighing my neck down.

I shook my head, crawling to the back pack that was set right in front of a tree. I cautiously grabbed the rectangular zipper, and pulled slightly. It opened the bag as I pulled it left with more force, and when I had successfully opened my bag without waking Peter Pan, I sighed in relief.

I pulled out a picture frame, with a picture of a book, labeled Once Upon A Time, and a note written neatly from my biological Mom. It was still closed, and I felt I wasn't supposed to open it when I was younger.

On the front, my name was labeled in neat writing

**_Leighton_**

I traced the name lightly with my finger for the millionth time since I arrived in the Orphanage as a baby. I felt my throat swell; I always wondered if my mother was pretty, if my mother was kind. I also wondered what I did for her to give me away, was I to ugly, to stressful, too hard to work with?

Without another thought, I slid my finger under the crème color paper, the paper crackling as it opened. Once it was opened completely, I found myself hesitating before sliding out the paper.

I held it with grace, as if it was a very delicate thing, which in my case, it was. It was folded perfectly in three sections, a shadow crossed my face as I lifted each section, opening the letter completely.

I let the breath I had been holding go, and I read each word slowly, carefully, like if I didn't, It would completely slip my memory.

It read:

**_Dear my sweet daughter,_**

**_ It pains me to put you in a situation where you won't remember my face or you're fathers, and I hope you hadn't opened this before you were ready to hear what I'm about to explain. The reason I left you in the care of an Orphanage was to give you your best chance, and the most important thing was to let you grow up naturally and not with us, if you grew up along with us, you might have developed the stress of what we were going through, and for you to ever worry about us is nonsense. I would never want something that complicated placed on your shoulder, that's not your job to have as a kid. You need to find Emma Swan when you reach the age of Seventeen, you need to explain to her that you are her sister, it's not hard to see, you look exactly the same. Once she sees you, her memories of the past couple years will be clear, she will realize you are her sister. Show her this note, and she will believe you. _**

**_ With love,_**

**_ Snow White_**

I placed my hand over my mouth to keep a soft sob muffled, I don't understand, anything. Why did she say that she was Snow White, They're fairytales! I stuffed the tear stained letter back in the envelope, placing it in the back of the photo frame, and stuffed the item into the bottom of my bag.

Who was Emma Swan? Apparently she's my sister, and she's supposed to help me with this thing I'm doing?

I furiously wiped at the wetness under my eyes, and then picked a fresh pair of under garments and clothing out from my bag. I turned to see Peter Pan sound asleep, and prayed to god that he wouldn't wake while I was undressing.

I pulled my dirt and grass stained hockey Jersey from my body, the cold breeze causing it to cover in Goosebumps. I then pulled my new bra on, and slipped on my only Black tank top.

I turned to make sure Peter was still asleep before reluctantly pulling my skinny Jeans off, replacing them with Camouflage Green super skinny jeans. Grabbing a Tan colored roll sleeve tab shirt that I left unbuttoned

My feet remained bare as I pulled the book _Romeo and Juliet_ out from under my other clothing. I love the classics, their so… Unique and Romantic

I sat silently in a relaxed position, flipping through each page until I got to the dog-eared paragraph. I read through each line, making sure to take each word to memory, and soon, I couldn't help but indulge deeper into the plot.

I placed my attention on the intention of the words, I mean, how romantic can this book be? It makes my heart flutter with each cheesy line read.

"I didn't know you had a love for the classics!" The sleepy voice of a boy beside me chuckled, and dang it, his morning voice has got to be the sexiest thing ever, and his laugh! Dear lord, please don't let him be the death of me.

"Peter Pan!" I remarked with an enthusiastic smile as he rolled his eyes, "Can you drop the nickname?"

"Aw. But I find that it's so you, mysterious, adventurous, and-" I listed as he interrupted me with a cheeky grin "Insanely Gorgeous?" Yes.

"Whatever floats your boat" I shook my head as he grinned, "You didn't disagree" He stated, "How arrogant of you to say!" I grimaced with fake enthusiasm.

"Yes, I love the classics" I answered as I lifted the book, "especially the Fairytales, how about you Peter Pan?" I asked as he just shrugged "If I'm Peter Pan, Then you have to be… Princess"

I just looked down, silently smiling like a fool and blushed, "Why Princess?" I asked as I looked at him curiosity, "It fits you" he shrugged.

I just shook my head, "We should get going to StoryBrooke" Peter Pan spoke, standing up, "Now?" I questioned as he nodded, "But I don't have shoes, carry me!" I demanded as he sighed.

"Wear these" He suggested, giving me a pair of Black Combat boots, as I just stared at them in awe, "No problem" I said, snatching them from his grip, then looking at him suspiciously, "How did you get these?" I asked as he just shrugged.

I placed them on my feet; they fit perfectly, size 5½. Don't judge my foot size, and may I state proudly, I am 5'4.

As I laced one, "Will you lace that one Peter Pan" I asked with an innocent smile as he bent down, lacing it just as tightly as me, "Sure thing Princess" He smirked as I glared at him, though the name really flattered me.

"Peter Pan" I stated with a whiny/warning voice

"Princess" Peter Pan stated in a hotter whiny voice

I just scowled, while he stood, releasing his hand for his help. I just stood, and walked in a direction, "Princess?" Peter Pan said as I turned around, my arms crossed over my chest, "StoryBrooke is this way" He smugly laughed, the anger disappearing as my face softened "Oh"

I walked in the other direction, my arms swinging as I grabbed my bag, placing the book back in the corner, and swinging it over my shoulder.

Peter past me, eventually leading us to the main path. It was beyond beautiful, the weather.

I walked behind him "You know you're a fast walker" I stated as he just looked ahead, ignoring my voice, and for some reason, that really hurt. Anger bubbled throughout my body, "Are you looking for somebody?" I asked with a annoyed voice.

"If I were looking for someone, don't you think they would already be here?" He said with a quirk of his eyebrow. I crossed my arms, not replying, if he was going to be a rude-ass, then I wasn't going to talk to him.

I just walked, my head lowered, staring intently at the grass. I wanted to smash someone's face into one of the trees that I past, no one in particular, just the stupid person beside me.

"Help me!" A voice from around us shouted loudly, I swear it shook the ground. Looking around frantically, I took off in the direction of the voice through the woods. Finding people was kind of my specialty.

I dodged branches, and cursed under my breath whenever a twig scraped my face. Dang it, wear was this damsel? Before I ran into a clearing I felt a hand pull me from my waist back, just in time for a Old Lady with the grossed color of green as her skin color.

"What are you trying to do? Get us killed" Peter Pan Hissed quietly as the lady pulled off her pointy, Black hat. I watched curiously as she backed up to reveal a young girl in a cage, "Now, we don't want to attract attention now, do we?" The Green hag said in a high-pitched voice that sounded a lot like nails on a chalkboard.

"Let me go you old hag!" She said while she struggled with binds that were tied around her hands and ankles. "One more word and I'll have no problem destroying you" The hag mentioned with a dark laugh, you know the ones that villains produced with victory?

I squinted, seeing as the old lady pulled out a long stick, with the end tinted with searing heat.

"Peter, let me go!" I whisper-yelled as he shook his head quickly, leaving me to look at the scene before me. I whined as she poked the item into the cage where the terrified girl backed up , where she hit the back of the jail.

I stared deeply at the old lady, as she furiously pushed the hot end against the girls waist, leaving her scream echoing throughout the forest, and my head. That did it, I pinched Peter Pans arm, where he hissed and let go, and I took off.

I landed in the clearing with a thud, but the old hag hadn't taken her eyes off the sweating young lady. "You know, just because you're jealous of her beauty, doesn't mean you have to be violent" I sneered as the lady turned swiftly at the sound of my voice.

"Who are you" She retorted as I rolled my eyes, "That's not your business" I hissed as she glared at me, before cackling.

Yep, this hag _was mental_

Her attention was pointed on me as I motioned Peter to free the girl, in which he, reluctantly, had gotten up and quietly gone to do. He pulled the lock open, how he had, I didn't know, but he ended up leading the girl out of the clearing without being seen while I distracted the old lady.

"Now tell me, are we doing role-play?" I asked with an amused glint in my eye as her nostrils flared, "You don't know anything!" She shrieked, annoyed with my actions.

At this point, Peter was unlocking the cage. I just looked at her wildly, "I do know one thing" I said quietly as she gave me a sideways glance "And what is that?" She asked with a stony glare.

"The color green looks hideous on you!" I paused with a gasping manner, "Have you tried the color tan, to look normal?" I smiled innocently as she was now blazing with anger,

"You have no right to comment on my appearance!" She said, insulted I assumed. I just rolled my eyes, "What century are you in? Last time I checked, it's the Twenty-First, and we're in America, free country!" I said as if to shout _DUH _in her face.

She gave me a glare as she gripped her weapon tight in her fist, "Do you want to die?" She asked as I shrugged, "Would you even kill me?" I retorted as she had that shocked look on her face.

"You know who you remind me of?" I said as if remembering an old face as her own brightened up, "The Wicked Witch of the West!" She said, hopeful. I displayed a look disgust, "No, where did you get that? I was about to say, like a clown!" I said as the hag grimaced.

Peter Pan was now leading her into the forest, and once they become homebound, in which they now were, I could just-

My eyes became glossy in the color black as my stomach flipped, "Do you feel so confident now?" The shrill voice of the women laughed as I stood heavy on my feet. My head became light as I fell to the ground backwards.

That's when I was swept upwards into a net, and then I regained my mind, and nothing was hurting anymore.

Only one problem, I was in a net, high above the ground, and did I ever tell you I was afraid of heights? I looked up, "Oh god" I whispered as the lady cackled again, "Boys, bring her down and hold her against a tree" She demanded as three men in full black armor cut the string that held me up.

I landed roughly against the ground with a loud groan, and I was picked up roughly, and I was pushed against the tree, hard.

The bark that was pushing on my back was cutting into my skin, and when I looked up at the men holding me, they weren't men, no, _they were trolls._

**_Frikin TROLLS! _**

My roll cuff shirt was dropped to the ground, and my tank top was risen above my waist and stomach. I was majorly exposed and I did not like it, _oh no,_ I despised this.

I struggled with fighting back until sweat was rolling down my face, "Let me go, you overgrown tree-people!" I shouted, venom dripping in each word pronounced, but this only made them push me harder.

The lady cackled, before lifting the shiny, red, reheated cow burner from the fire she had lit. I felt the heat from here, before she edged closer to my tan skin. "Who are you?" She hissed, gripping my chin and forcing me to look at her.

I just turned away, she wouldn't actually,

The searing end was presses lightly against my torso, leaving me in excruciating pain that made my knees buckle. "I'm going to ask you again, who are you?" She asked, pulling the stick away for a few minutes while I rested my head back against the tree with sweat rolling off my neck, and face.

I gasped before looking her in the eye, "I'm. Not. Telling. You" I seethed as she shrugged, pushing the edge against another part of my exposed skin, except, instead of a light touvh, it was pushed harder against it. I clamped my teeth on my bottom lip until I tasted the familiar taste of blood, to keep from screaming.

My face was covered in sweat, and tears that began to fall once I had bitten my lip. I've never been in this much of a traumatizing situation.

"Tell me your name!" She barked as I shook my head, which caused her to press the blaring item harder into my stomach, until my breath was scarce and my vision foggy.

I couldn't hear much, but I did hear a wise voice commanding her to stop, in which she did, and I was dropped.

I fell weakly, I fell hard, and I fell into earth. It wasn't until she was gone that I sobbed loudly, and screamed in pain. I felt alone, for a few minutes until I picked up and pressed tightly against somebody's chest.

"It'll be alright dearie, it'll be alright" The wise voice calmly said as salty tears were pulled to the ground.

And I went black

* * *

**How was it? Too Long or short? Who do you think are the people mentioned so far? And Peter Pan? A nickname, or actual guy? You tell me in the comments! I'm going to answer any questions you have in the next update, which will be in a few days, because real life calls :( **

**QOTD: If you could go anywhere in the Fairytale world, where woould you go?**

**I'm putting the people with the best answers next update! Bye!**

**-Loryn**


End file.
